


Minheresa drama, episode 2 (last one) halfway through fluff and hardcore

by Elporteon_12



Category: maze runner
Genre: Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Minho/Teresa - Freeform, Serious, Teresa/Thomas - Freeform, cheating on each other, maze, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elporteon_12/pseuds/Elporteon_12
Summary: This is the second and last episode in my Minheresa Drama short series. It includes basically the same thing as the first, but slightly less crying and more action. Sorry that I'm crap at summaries (again). If you didn't read episode 1, go ahead and check that one out right now before reading this one because this is a continuation (duh). Hope you enjoy!





	Minheresa drama, episode 2 (last one) halfway through fluff and hardcore

Minho froze as well, and stared lifelessly at Thomas, then Teresa, then Thomas, then Teresa, and continued doing that while his mind was trying to acknowledge what was going on. Trust was the biggest bond in between Teresa and Minho, and it was just burnt to ashes by this very moment, this cursed triangle of three people: Minho, Teresa and Thomas, Thomas kissing Teresa, Teresa in deathly fear, and Minho in pulsating, unexpected anger. Teresa slowly pushed Thomas away and her dried tears became wet again, and she started crying without stopping and started stammering while sobbing,  
"I swear, I... I can explain! Minho! Please don't...please don't leave!.."  
Minho took a deep breath and talked with a dead, sullen croaking voice:  
"Fine. Fine. I understand!.. I get it..."  
He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes to keep back tears, he walked back out of the door, and as soon as he turned the corner, he started running. All Thomas can do is watch as he is stunned, petrified with mixed feelings. Teresa drops to her knees on the ground, and her tears just flowed from her face and fell to the floor. Teresa was crying, but so was Minho, secretly trying to hold his tears back because he knew that if he started crying for real, it would be beyond his power to keep the tears back any longer. But beyond his sadness, he felt something he thought he would never feel for Teresa: anger. Minho truly loved her, and he was now thinking that she didn't truly love him as he did. Their love had been his life. Teresa thinks that their love is just a game, then his life is a game as well, he thought. And he didn't want to play it. If the game has ended, his life has ended.

The next day, Minho went to fulfill his usual duty as head of the Runners, and woke up early. As the pack of Runners entered the Maze, Minho knew that he had no plans of ever coming back. The whole trip was spent without a word uttered by Thomas nor Minho to each other, except basic orders from Minho's part. Later that night, after an exhausting day of Running, they all went back as a group out of the Maze, but Minho broke off the group at the last second and headed back into the Maze without them noticing. He went deeper than he thought he would go, and put himself back to the wall, and he just slid down in despair, and held his head in his hands.  
"The worst type of remedy for the worst type of pain," he thought.   
Meanwhile, the Runners were heading back to the main part of the Glade.   
"Where's Minho?" asked Teresa to Thomas.  
"He should be back here somewhe-..." Thomas turned and froze. "Where the hell is he?"  
Teresa wondered anxiously, then remembered the events of the previous day.  
"Oh no..." She grew pale as she said this and started running in direction of the doors of the Maze.  
"Hey! What are you doi-..." Thomas was interrupted by the ear-deafening sound of the doors starting to close. Teresa took advantage of the fact that Thomas had stopped running after her, and continued running towards the doors. Thomas' attention snapped back to Teresa and he continued chasing her. Their speed was unbelievable, their heels swishing against the floating blades of grass. All that could be heard was the yells of Thomas, the swishing of their feet and the regular panting of both of them. Thomas was slowly gaining upon her, the doors were extremely close to closing, it looked like a helpless case, when suddenly Teresa felt a spur of energy she never knew she had, and she yelled as she slipped through the tiny crack left of the doors. They slammed shut behind her. She had done it. She was in the Maze.  
"Shit!" yelled Thomas, as he dropped to his knees. His head drooped in despair all the way down to the ground. As his eyes started watering to tears, his friends slowly, mournfully went back into their houses.

Teresa felt naked and afraid. She did not know much about the Maze, lest seeing it from afar on her first day. She knew about the Grievers, but had never seen one, nor was anyone volunteering to elaborate on their description. All she knew was that they were hideous creatures, not to be reckoned with. She felt extremely unsafe, in this Maze, she was trapped in there with a monster, and... the love of her life. Her thoughts snapped back to Minho, and she started calling out his name loudly. After twenty minutes of searching, she finally found him, on the ground, in a state of mingled emotions; fear, anger and surprise at seeing her. She crouched down beside him and raised his chin up with her hand.  
"Minho, I swear, what you saw... what you might have seen... it's not real... I swear,".  
"You obviously love him over me,"  
"I don't!"  
"Prove it."  
"I can prove it."  
"How?..."  
"Like...like this." Teresa, in the moment the least expected, Teresa kisses Minho. Their kiss lasts a long time, and he slowly gets up with the adrenaline of the kiss waking him up. Now they're standing up kissing, as happy as both of them will ever be. Suddenly, a Griever turns the corner and sees them. Teresa and Minho both see the creature as well, but don't try to fight. Why would they? They would prefer anything, even death, over having to end their happiness. If they died, they would die together. The Griever came closer and closer, until it eventually empaled both of them. They died instantly, and the Griever shook them right off, and they landed to the floor with a thump. As the Griever left, all that was left was the two bodies on the floor. As we can barely hear the noise of the Griever getting farther, it seems like a small smile appears on Minho's face.

 


End file.
